Warrior Questions?
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Blossomstripe and Mangoflame, BFF's for life, have started a show called Warrior Questions, every cat in the whole history of Warriors is included, whether they know it or not. You ask the questions and they have to answer it 100% truthfully... enjoy making fun of the characters you love with all your heart... *Evil look* Rated T in case
1. Meet Mangoflame & Blossomstripe

**Okay! Welcome to Warriors Questions! I will do several of these. Warriors Deal Or No Deal perhaps xD**

**Here we go, ready, set, write!**

* * *

Blossomstripe sat on the stage, looking quite bored. "1,2,3,4,5,GO!" someone instructed and the camera was on. "Um, hi guys!" she cheerfully purred, whiskers twitching nervously. "I'm Blossomstripe, the main host of the newest show, Warrior Questions!"

The pale grey she-cat flicked her tail. "Now to tell you about this, every cat will be available to question, even those who are older than StarClan!" she mocked, glaring around.

"Like, here's an example," she stated, putting on her classic thinking face. "Okay, say I'm Scourge, rah!" she meowed sarcastically. "And some reader named, uh, Mangoflame, aka, my sister, asks, Scourge, do you like pink dresses… and they'd have to tell you the one hundred per cent truthfully," she smiled eagerly.

"How about we get this party started?" another mew came from behind and she saw her sister, and bestie, Mangoflame. "Hey Mangoflame, you can be the host too," she purred.

Mangoflame and Blossomstripe paw-fived and they glanced at the camera. "Ask questions, we know this is short, but when did we care? We'll make it as long or as short as we want!" Mangoflame stuck her tongue out.

"Hey! Don't be arrogant, because then everyone will hate this show," Blossomstripe warned, gritting her teeth.

"Okay, I love all you readers!" Mangoflame finished convincingly, winking her amber eyes.

Then a deep voice boomed. "Review, and you will get an endless supply of cookies!" Mangoflame and Blossomstripe exchanged amused glances and then they vanished backstage.

* * *

**I know this is very short, but since no one has suggested questions, I can't really do that ;)**

**241 words with just the writing, and it introduced Mangoflame and Blossomstripe… I might add some other cats, like if I really like your review, I can use ur username to be a cat… just give me permission and I will… xD**

**Any questions you want... *evil look xD***

**Warriors © Erin Hunter**

**Blossomstripe, Mangoflame, Storyline © Blossomstripe**

**Read/Review/Follow/Favourite (Review and I'll update, and then the excitement starts xD)**


	2. Episode One: The First Questions

**Great StarClan, anyway, here's the update! Blossomstripe and Mangoflame waited one day and there are three reviews, they'll be waiting for more xD**

**I'm thinking of making lots of shows with Blossomstripe and even Mangoflame, and their buddy Crystalshine, maybe Dimpelt too!**

**Enjoy this chapter readers xD**

* * *

Blossomstripe yelled cheerfully. "Welcome to-" she started but Mangoflame rudely interrupted. "Warriors Questions, our newest TV show!" Mangoflame stated and Blossomstripe let out a low hiss. "As we said in the last view, we needed requests for this show, and it looks like we've got some," Blossomstripe smirked, completely forgetting her anger at her sister.

"The clans are all here, RiverClan arrived yesterday, and the other clans arrived this morning, even SkyClan and StarClan have joined the ranks," Mangoflame added cheerfully, eyes widening.

"Here we go, here's our first question from some random reader na-" Mangoflame started but Blossomstripe spat angrily. "From some random reader, what is this, an insult show, these people are watching us and giving us rates, if we are mean to them, they'll never watch this show again," Blossomstripe hissed under her breath.

"Fine, from awesome, and amazing… Bramblewhisker88!" Mangoflame exclaimed. A letter was in Blossomstripe's paws.

* * *

**I love these warrior question and answer fics! Do you think that you could ask Toadstep and Ivypool if they're mates? And could Bramblestar and Squirrelflight answer if they'll have kits? I have more questions, but I'll save them for your next chapter. Please update soon!**

Mangoflame purred loudly. "Like I said before, I love you too," Mangoflame purred and Blossomstripe shoved her and shook her head. "Too much," Mangoflame sighed and looked away.

"Go ahead with the questions Bramble," Blossomstripe smiled and she gazed at Ivypool and Toadstep, who were looking very embarrassed.

"Well?"

"I don't know where this came from, I've never showed any PDA to Toadstep, whoever came up with _this_ pairing, is a mousebrain!" Ivypool closed his eyes. "Erin said she liked her with Foxleap!" Toadstep added cheekily and Ivypool hissed and glared at him icily.

Blossomstripe snickered and playfully shoved Mangoflame. "Funny, Foxleap likes you too I'm sure," but Mangoflame shoved her again, harder. "No one asked that question, so no one has to answer it," Blossomstripe looked cross, but said nothing.

"And Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, how about you two," Mangoflame asked curiously, an evil glint in her amber eyes.

"Yes,"

"No," Bramblestar meowed at the same time as Squirrelflight and he cast an apologetic look, Squirrelflight looked embarrassed and looked at her paws.

"Turned down!" Blossomstripe stated. "Shut up!" Squirrelflight retorted and Blossomstripe shook her head blankly. "No thanks,"

"Those questions are over," Mangoflame leaned between the two quarrelling cats, who looked about ready to beat each other to death.

"Okay, how about we go next?" Blossomstripe murmured slowly, not tearing her gaze from Squirrelflight. "We might find some cats worth asking questions," that was it; Blossomstripe and Squirrelflight collided in a small battle of fur. A letter flickered down and Mangoflame snatched it from the air

Mangoflame rolled her eyes. "This question is from our _awesome_ friend, Brambleberry or Lionflight!"

* * *

**This story has potential :) I see you need question :) Alrighty then;**

**To Brambleclaw: Have you liked any other cats apart from Squirrelflight?**

**To Crowfeather: Would you rather have joined Riverclan with Feathertail or Thunderclan with Leafpool?**

**To Spottedleaf: If you had known you would love Firestar; would you have become a medicine cat anyway?**

**That's all for now but I will be an avid follower fan :)**

"Thanks, this show does have potential," Blossomstripe smiled, she turned to Bramblestar. "You got a follow," Blossomstripe added.

Bramblestar looked at the letter. "Do you mind, I got my leader's night a few sunrise's ago… I'm Bramblestar!" he spat. "But anyway, yeah, I had this huge crush on Sorreltail, and then Feathertail, then I finally settled for her," Squirrelflight didn't hear anything; she had earplugs in her ears. "Palms to the sky, we unite, I'm feeling, I'm feeling it, feel-feeling it, we rise tonight," she hummed and Bramblestar sighed in relief.

Crowfeather angrily lashed his tail. "You always make me choose between Leafpool and Feathertail, if you asked about Nightcloud, I would automatically say the other cat!" he pointed out.

"Well, pick," Leafpool and Feathertail were anxiously looking at Crowfeather and he looked at his paws. "Feathertail… I only had a crush on you, and we never went any further than that… so I guess, Leafpool,"

Feathertail cried a river and Leafpool cheered loudly. "Wooohoo!" she yelled and Crowfeather cast an apologetic look at Feathertail.

"N-May-Fine, yes," Spottedleaf interrupted. "Aren't I supposed to be dead?" she asked and Mangoflame shrugged. "Too bad,"

Sandstorm leapt at Spottedleaf and the two she-cats joined Blossomstripe and Squirrelflight who were still fighting.

"Ok, and our last question from TinaFrostDahMuffinburger, _who wants her endless supply of muffins_," Mangoflame muttered the last part awkwardly. "Guess I'm taking over the show for this episode," she glanced at Blossomstripe who was smashing a broken Squirrelflight; Sandstorm was kicking Spottedleaf, Firestar was trying to break them up; Bramblestar joined Squirrelflight and Blossomstripe.

* * *

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! AN ENDLESS SUPPLY OF COOKIES!**

**Ask Smokefoot how he was resurrected after he fell off that cliff!**

Mangoflame glanced at the black ShadowClan tom who was looking very irritated. "Excuse me? Smokepaw and I are complete different cats!" Smokefoot hissed. "Just because Smokepaw fell off a cliff, and then the next series, I'm Smokefoot… no, just no," he pointed out.

Smokepaw, another young apprentice spat. "Stupid mousebrain twolegs," Mangoflame cringed, hoping they wouldn't take it too seriously. "Can we cut that?" Mangoflame asked the camera-cat. The cat shook his head and she slapped her forehead.

"Okay, that concludes the end of episode one, Warrior Questions!" she purred loudly and she winked like she always did and she dragged Blossomstripe out of the fight and they disappeared backstage.

* * *

**Who did come up with Toad x Ivy, I like the pairing, I just thought Ivypool should be like why you little- like Homer Simpson. Sandstorm and Spottedleaf are fighting, and a fight between Blossomstripe and Squirrelflight! Ha!**

**Okay, now presenting TinaFrostDahMuffinburger, Bramblewhisker88, and Brambleberry or Lionflight… **_**AN ENDLESS SUPPLY OF COOKIES!**_

**Read - Squirrelflight & Bramblestar Plushie**

**Review - Blossomstripe & Mangoflame Plushie ****AND A BONUS**** Endless Supply Of Icecream**

**Follow - Blossomstripe Bashing Squirrelflight Plushie ****AND A BONUS**** Sandstorm Bashing Spottedleaf Plushie**

**Favourite - You get all three! Congratulations! ****AND A BONUS**** Smokefoot & Smokepaw Plushie!**


	3. Episode Two: Thistlefur Joins The Club

**Mangoflame and Blossomstripe are back again for their next episode! Thank you to all my reviewers and readers!**

* * *

Blossomstripe was all scruffy after her latest fight with Squirrelflight. Mangoflame was annoyed that she had to look so horrible for their show.

"We have fifteen reviews to this show!" Blossomstripe replied cheerfully, a huge grin on her face and her tail held high. A letter was in her paws.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Mangoflame asked suspiciously. "Let me read the first review. _Mangoflame_,"

Mangoflame opened her mouth angrily. "You rea-" but she was cut off as Blossomstripe read.

* * *

**Wolf that howls at eclipse**

**LOL! This is funny! I love this kind of stories! Questions? Sure enough!**

**Sandstorm-Hey do you hate Spottedleaf?**

**Blossemstripe and Mangoflame- Omg! How did you make such an epic story?**

**Spottedleaf-How did you find your way here if you died a second time?**

**Foxleap-Did you really have a crush on Dovewing?**

**Bumblestripe and Dovewing- Kits?**

**That's all for now! XD**

* * *

Mangoflame smiled evilly. "Wolf spelt your name wrong…" Blossomstripe gasped and Mangoflame chuckled. "Well done Wolf," she praised.

"I'll bash you! Wolf was gonna be my new bestie!" Blossomstripe spat and Mangoflame shivered mockingly. "No explicit language thank you, kids are watching this!" Mangoflame warned and Blossomstripe gave her the evil eye and sat back down.

No one told Sandstorm to answer the question but she answered straight away. "I hate that little StarClan m-" Mangoflame saw what was coming up and she stopped Sandstorm from speaking. "Shhh, okay, you hate her guts, we get it…" she meowed awkwardly.

Sandstorm shot a glare at the tortoiseshell she-cat, who gave her a smirk and rudely turned her back. "There's going to be lots of wars in this show," Mangoflame rolled her eyes as her sister spoke.

"And the next question, we wouldn't have this show without all of you, so we thank you," Blossomstripe answered politely.

Mangoflame rolled her eyes and all eyes turned to Foxleap who was looking at his paws shyly. "Do you have a crush on Dovewing?" Blossomstripe asked sternly.

"No!" Foxleap declared but the liar metre was going off the charts! "Liar," Mangoflame accused and Foxleap hissed. "Fine! I do bu-" he was leapt on by Tigerheart and Bumblestripe, despite Dovewing's feeble attempts to stop them.

Blossomstripe laughed, trying to break the awkward moment. "And to Spottedleaf, how did you find your way back here if you died, like twice?"

Spottedleaf stood up, her dappled features shining in the sunlight, causing the toms to feint. "Well, Crystalshine _made_ me come, and I'm glad I did… I'll go back to the Second StarClan soon enough," she spoke clearly, her amber eyes shining with happiness as she gazed at Firestar, love in her eyes.

Mangoflame cleared her throat. "Crystalshine? I haven't seen her in ages, is she here?" Spottedleaf shook her head. "She left a while ago," the two cats looked disappointed and they shook their heads.

"And Bumblestripe and Dovewing," Mangoflame turned around to get the answer, but Bumblestripe wasn't going to let Foxleap anywhere near him, or his mate.

"Break it up!" Blossomstripe shrieked in her high mew, but nothing happened. "BREAK IT UP!" Mangoflame screamed and the cats all blocked their ears and fell on the floor. "Good, now answer the question, Bumblestripe, and Dovewing… kits?"

"I'd love kits!" Bumblestripe exclaimed cheerfully, but hopefully, casting a glance at Dovewing, looking as if nothing has just happened. Dovewing looked uneasily at her paws.

"Shot down," Mangoflame booed. "In this book I'm reading, apparently you have three kits…" Bumblestripe gasped in happiness, and Dovewing gasped in anger.

"Tigerkit, Featherkit, and Graykit,"

"Nice names, I'm guessing Bumblestripe came up with them," she muttered sarcastically, marching away, Bumblestripe slowly trailing on behind her.

Mangoflame and Blossomstripe exchanged looks and they rolled their eyes. "And you wonder why I don't like relationships!" the small grey cat pointed out.

"Yeah," the ginger she-cat nodded her agreement. "My turn to read the question," she picked one off the small pile with her claw.

"It's from our friend Thistlefur!" Mangoflame cheered loudly.

* * *

**Thistlefur**

**Ask Lionblaze if he still has feelings for Heathertail and also how did he feel when he found out that Crowfeather was his father and almost killed him in Eclipse.**

**And you can use Thistlefur as a host. She is a spiky dark grey and silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is random, violent and loves singing.**

* * *

"Well Lionblaze, we don't have all day!" she reminded the golden tabby, clicking her paws. "Well, um, I felt ashamed, that I almost killed a cat… even though I didn't know he was my father then," Lionblaze muttered embarrassingly and Blackstar yelled. "You killed Russetfur!"

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "I did the clans a favour," he grunted "And no, I don't like Heathertail!" and he glanced at Mangoflame. "Get on with it,""

Blossomstripe hissed, arching her back. "Don't talk to her like that!" Lionblaze rolled his eyes again and said nothing. She didn't really want to get into a fight with him.

Suddenly a loud poof sounded behind them and a spiky furred, dark grey-and-silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes stood before them. "Hey guyyyyysssss!" she squealed.

"Um, who are you and what are you doing here and how did you get here and-" the she-cat interrupted. "I get it... I'm Thistlefur, and you summoned me by reading my name," she responded easily.

"Oh, well, um," Blossomstripe stuttered. "I'm only here for this episode!" Thistlefur reminded her and they both sighed in relief. "Hey!" she growled. "Wanna read the next review?" Mangoflame offered and Blossomstripe shot her a glare.

"Of course!" Thistlefur cheerfully remarked. "Here it is, from our great friend… Russet-Da-Awesome!" Mangoflame whooped. "We PM all the time, she's epic!" Blossomstripe pointed out brightly and she read the review.

* * *

**Russet-Da-Awesome**

**Ask Dovewing whobshe likes better:Bumbley or Tiggy.**

* * *

Thistlefur coughed. "I think it's meant to be; Ask Dovewing who she likes better: Bumblestripe, or Tigerheart," she grinned.

"Yeah," Dovewing muttered awkwardly and Bumblestripe glanced at his mate, a mixture of fear and confusion in his eyes. "That's a stupid question, she loves me… she doesn't even know him!" Bumblestripe declared, looking at Dovewing for confirmation.

"Of course! He's just a ShadowClan mousebrain, he mean's _nothing_ to me!"

Tigerheart looked hurt, but said nothing. "Why don't you tell your ma-" Thistlefur started and Blossomstripe started speaking gibberish to drown the sound out. "Shhh!"

Thistlefur looked faintly annoyed, but said nothing at all. Bumblestripe looked suspiciously at Tigerheart, and then at Dovewing. "Are you suspicious? I'd never cheat on you Bumbley!" she copied the nickname from the review.

"No… I'm not,"

"Sure, sure,"

"I'm not!"

"Sure,"

"I am not jealous!"

"I never said you were,"

"Guys, quit your bickering, it's really annoying and it's taking up time!" Thistlefur complained and Blossomstripe nodded her agreement.

"Just read the next letter," Mangoflame muttered and the next letter was read by Blossomstripe.

* * *

**SwiftieWarriors13**

**Hi! I really like this show. Questions:**

**Do the Dark Forest cats like Taylor Swift?**

**Crowfeather, why were you a big jerk to Leafpool?**

**Leafpool, you are my most fave character3. You still love Crowfeather right?**

**Nightcloud, why did you give birth to such an annoying and idiotic cat? (Breezepelt)**

**Brambleclaw, I mean star, why won't you forgive Squirrelflight?**

**That's all. I hope you can answer them.**

**Love,**

**SwiftieWarriors13**

* * *

"Wow, that is interesting… _Taylorstar_," Mangoflame joked easily, looking at Tigerstar who was looking at his paws. "Darkforest, don't share our secrets!" he warned but Darkstripe, who was screaming.

"_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me!"_ Silverhawk screeched. "Stop Darkstripe!"

"_Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down give me somethin' that'll haunt me when you're not around, cuz I see sparks fly-_"

"No Darkstripe, stop it for the sake of Tay- for the sake of PSY!" Tigerstar pleaded but Darkstripe kept singing.

"_I don't know about you, but I'm feeling twenty-two, everything will be alright if you keep me next to you!"_ Shredtail and Sparrowfeather chucked coke cans at him. "Stop!" they shrieked and they tackled Darkstripe off the stage.

"I'll take that as a yes," Thistlefur decided easily.

Mangoflame and Blossomstripe snickered and they glanced at Crowfeather. "I'm not! I'm trying to stay loyal to my clan, and doing that is with -shudders- Nightcloud," and Nightcloud spat angrily. "You used me and Breezepelt!" and Crowfeather nodded smugly. "I sure did,"

"Good on ya Crowy, I hate her too!" Mangoflame agreed, winking in a flirty sort of way. "Mangoflame, you have kits and a mate!" Blossomstripe reminded her, looking awkward.

The pretty ginger she-cat tilted her head and then blinked once. "Oh yeah," she reminded herself. "Anyway, Leafpool?"

"No," she muttered. "The liar metre is going off the chart!" Thistlefur declared. Mangoflame and Blossomstripe nodded, glaring at the former medicine cat. "Excuse me, I'm a med- I was a medicine cat under the power of StarClan, I don't lie!" and Mangoflame hissed threateningly.

"Fine! I do, I said it world, I love Crowfeather, I love him!" she repeated and Thistlefur uneasily declared. "Maybe you should go to a mental home," she suggested quietly and Leafpool, luckily, didn't hear her.

Nightcloud interrupted next and all eyes turned to her. "Well, he is not idiotic… he takes after his father! You can decide the rest," she sat down, still looking very angry from her previous argument with her former mate.

* * *

"We've run out of time!" Mangoflame fussed and the crowd booed. Thistlefur vanished. "Bye!" they called in unison, dodging tomatoes, and Mangoflame waved. "Love ya'll!" and Blossomstripe winked flirtingly before she vanished backstage. Tomatoes covered the stage and the cleaners would have fun tonight…

* * *

**Sparks Fly, 22, and Mean © Taylor Swift**

**Thistlefur © Thistlefur**

**Blossomstripe & Mangoflame © Blossomstripe**

**Anyway, I'll not flood you will all the questions I've got! I'll do most of them next chappie! I don't mind constructive criticism! And if you spot a grammar or spelling error please let me know so I can fix it. Please no flames like 'This is horrible' if it is… tell me why!**

**~Blossomstripe**


	4. Episode Three: Rainstripe & Pumpkinfur

**Okay! Thanks for the reviews, here are the questions! I'm getting flooded with questions xD**

**Enjoy ~Mango/Blossom/Crystal**

* * *

Blossomstripe sat perched on a block in the centre of stage. "Hey guys!" she cheerfully yowled. "Hey Blossomstripe!" the clans called back and she puffed out her chest in pride.

"Who wants some questions?" Mangoflame yelled and the clans cheered. "Here we come," Thistlefur murmured.

Blossomstripe and Mangoflame had bonded with Thistlefur and they had decided not to kick her out. "Wanna read the first question?" Mangoflame offered, but Thistlefur had already opened the question and was reading it aloud.

* * *

**Bramblewhisker88**

**Awesome Mangoflame loves me(or so she claims)!Okay, you scared me there when you said that about the ToadXIvy pairing, but since you like the pairing I'm fine. Alright more questions! Sharpclaw, when did you and Cherryleaf start to like each other? Reedwhisker, how does it feel to be Mistystar's son and deputy? Another Reedwhisker question, where did your siblings go? That's it for now, more next time!**

* * *

"Of course I love you!" Mangoflame purred loudly. "And don't mind Blossomstripe, she prefers Ivypool with Toadstep, but I wrote the rest of that!" she added.

Blossomstripe shot a smirk at Foxleap and Ivypool but then shrugged.

"Ever since she became a warrior, I fell in love with her beautiful personality, she's sort of like Squirrelflight," he pointed out, trying to get it across and Cherrytail purred, but then realized. "It's Cherrytail by the way," she meowed, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey! Don't touch Squirrelflight okay!" Bramblestar spat and Sharpclaw hissed back. "She's ugly, so no thanks," Squirrelflight started crying and Leafpool and Bramblestar comforted her.

Sharpclaw and Cherrytail touched noses and they sat back down.

"Me?" Reedwhisker asked. "I feel honoured, though I wasn't very happy when my clanmates said she only picked me because I was her son, I thought I deserved the position, because I have been a loyal RiverClan cat all my life," he finished his speech and sat down.

"Um, there's another question," Thistlefur remarked and Reedwhisker rolled his eyes as he got up again.

"My sister, Primrosepaw, and my brothers, Perchkit and Pikepaw," he told the crowd and Mistystar looked at the ground.

"Primrosepaw died, protecting two kits from a fox," he informed them. "Perchkit suffered greencough, because he fell in the river once," Reedwhisker stayed silent for a while. "And Pikepaw was killed in a battle with ShadowClan," he sat down, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Mangoflame ducked her head, feeling very bad for the black RiverClan warrior. "I'm so sorry," Blossomstripe murmured, not in the mood for jokes or humour.

"How about we read the next question, so Reedwhisker can get back to being cheerful?" Thistlefur suggested and Blossomstripe read it this time.

* * *

**Brambleberry or Lionflight**

**AWWWW :D**

**Ummm more questions... hmmm P: I guess the three :D**

**Jayfeather- Who will be the next medicine cat apprentice of Thunderclan? :O**

**Hollyleaf- Have you got your eye on anybody? Come on, you know you do ;)**

**Lionblaze- What will you name your kits? :O**

* * *

"It's Brambleberry again!" Blossomstripe remembered easily. "It's nice we have faithful reviewers!" and a cough came from behind them, it was Jayfeather.

"A young kit called Streamkit, I have no idea where she will come from, but StarClan has told me, and I am waiting for a kit called Streamkit," Jayfeather responded. "And if not that, Briarlight probable,"

Mangoflame nodded. "Are you and Briarlight, like, a thing now?" Blossomstripe shoved Mangoflame. "No one asked that question, so he doesn't have to answer it,"

Thistlefur snickered and glanced at Hollyleaf. "Well, my first love with Foxleap, when I came back… but everyone's all like; no, go get married with Mousewhisker!" she retorted.

"O-K," Mangoflame awkward. Foxleap raced up to Hollyleaf and they touched noses. "I love you too Hollyleaf!"

"O-K," Blossomstripe repeated Mangoflame's phrase. Thistlefur covered her eyes, she peeked, it was over.

"Good, Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze licked Cinderheart's muzzle. "Either Hollykit, Honeykit or Firekit," he answered, looking satisfied with his answer. "I love them," Cinderheart whispered into his ear.

"Wow, there is _way too much_ PDA on this show!" Blossomstripe whispered to Mangoflame, who passed it onto Thistlefur. "I know," the ginger cat murmured, looking around.

Blossomstripe was already reading the next question.

* * *

**Guest**

**Does Millie know that Blossomfall feels left out?**

* * *

"Ah, guest, guest," Mangoflame welcomed the reviewer. "I love this question," Blossomfall murmured, glaring at Millie.

"Blossomfall has friends, go hang out with them! I have to take care of Briarlight!" Mille replied, licking her daughter's ear, but Briarlight shrank away.

"I don't think she does Thistlefur," Mangoflame meowed, looking at her friend. "I don't think so either B2," Thistlefur replied. "You really need to stop watching Banana's in pyjamas," Blossomstripe informed the newest host.

"Yeah, I do,"

"Anyway, next question… these all seem to have horribly sad endings! Reedwhisker losing everyone, Blossomfall getting neglected," they all looked at Millie who was covering Briarlight with frantic licks, while Graystripe was looking annoyed.

"Okay, I'm reading this," Mangoflame told her. "OMG ITS RAINSTRIPE300!" she squealed, reading the review.

* * *

**Rainstripe300 4/10/13 . chapter 2**

**Lol LOVE the show! I'm you biggest fan!**

**I have a lot questions**

**To Firestar: If Spottedleaf wasnt a medince cat would you become mates with her?**

**To Dustpelt and Ferncloud: Why did you have so many kits? **

**To Seedkit or Lilykit or Amberkit or Snowkit or Dewkit: are one of y'all going to be Jayfeather's apprentice?**

**, you have permisson to use my warrior name :3**

**- Rainstripe300 (your biggest fan)**

* * *

"Laugh out loud, lol," Blossomstripe snickered. "Yay! Rainstripe's our biggest fan!" Mangoflame squealed. "And they have lots of questions!" Thistlefur added.

Firestar shook his head frantically and the liar metre was going off the charts and Sandstorm was crying nonstop. "Looks like he does love his little Spottedleaf," Thistlefur snickered and Spottedleaf sat up straighter.

"We don't have that many kits, just because I've never been a warrior my whole life, the moment I became a warrior, I had Spiderleg and Shrewpaw, and then when they became apprentices I had Hollykit, Larchkit, and Birchfall, and then I _was_ a warrior for a while-" Dustpelt rudely interrupted. "No, you stayed in the nursery with Sorreltail to supposedly help her," Ferncloud snorted and went on. "Then I had Icecloud and Foxleap,"

"Seven kits, great StarClan half of them are dead!" Mangoflame insulted. Hollykit and Larchkit hissed, Shrewpaw alongside them.

"She's obsessed!" summed up Dustpelt. "We can see that," half the audience replied and then the next question was due to be answered.

"No!" Seedkit yelled. "I wanna be a warrior!" Lilykit added, baring her sharp white fangs at the letter. "Being a warrior is our dream!" Snowkit and Dewkit declared. "Yeah, so eat that!" Amberkit finished off.

"Okay, too bad Jayfeather, looks like you really do have to wait for Streamkit to come along," Blossomstripe laughed and then a strange blue-grey she-cat with light black stripes and a white underbelly stood before them.

"Hi," she murmured shyly. "I'm Rainstripe," she told them and Mangoflame and Blossomstripe gasped. "More intruders!" they declared together. "I thought Rainstripe was a tom, I was meant to fall in love here and now!" Mangoflame muttered angrily, chucking her beret to the ground and stomping on it.

"You have a mate," Blossomstripe repeated again. "I know," Thistlefur read the next question. "From our new friend, Leafheart the Medicine Cat,"

* * *

**Leafheart the Medicine Cat**

**OMG I LOVE THIS ALREADY :D. ANYWAYS I HAVE A QUESTION FOR HALF MOON AND JAYFEATHER AND CINDERPELT AND FIRESTAR;D. **

**Q: DID HALF MOON EVER LIKE ANOTHER TOM BESIDES JAYFEATHER?**

**Q: DOES FIRESTAR LIKE CINDERPELT BACK AFTER REALIZING WHAT SHE FELT FOR HIM?**

**PLZ UPDATE :D :D**

* * *

"OMG she loves it!" Rainstripe gasped and Thistlefur and Rainstripe bounced around together for a while Mangoflame glared at Rainstripe. "Answer the question already!" she spat.

"I never loved another time, I was too busy singing Where Have You Been by Rihanna the whole time I was with Jay's Wing, or Jayfeather as you call him," Half-Moon responded, humming the tune. _Where have you been all my li-li-li-li-life?_

Jayfeather looked at his paws in embarrassment.

"You love me?" Firestar turned to Cinderpelt who was widening her eyes with disbelief. "My secret has been revealed," she slowly closed her eyes.

"Great StarClan, I've got Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, and Cinderpelt, and according to Erin's Wiki Page, apparently Cinderheart as well!" Firestar shrieked. Lionblaze looked at his mate who gave him a confused shrug. "Go pad after Thornclaw, he's got no mate and he's gonna die alone!"

Cinderpelt looked confused. "He's my brother!"

Cinderheart looked horrified. "I love Lionblaze, and by the way, he's my uncle!"

Sandstorm spat. "You're my mate! And he's my cousin!"

Spottedleaf looked guiltily around. "She's no relation!" all the she-cats accused. Spottedleaf rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"Oh, and to answer your question, I think of Cinderpelt as a BFF, not a girlfriend," he cast a wary glance at Sandstorm who nodded her approval.

"Next question!" Rainstripe cheered, reading it.

* * *

**Pumpkinfur**

**NUMBER ONE: ADD MY LITTLE KITTY! (Pumpkinfur is my cat's warrior name)**

**OKAY! AND NOW FOR SOME QESTIONS! DESCRIPTION OF PUMPKIN AT DA BOTTOM!**

**Scourge: Did you know Firestar is your half-brother? If so, would you still kill him?**

**Tigerstar: Did you know that Erin Hunter (I forgot which one but I think it was Vicky) said your death was the most fun to write? Did you also know that your name would have been Hammerclaw but the Erin Hunters decided cats wouldn't know what hammers are? Do really love Sasha or Goldenflower or did you just use them to have your kits?**

**Blossomstripe: Since I don't have an account, can I have all three prizes?**

**Pumpkin(fur): HUGE orange Maine Coon Cat wif white paws, chest, stomach, and tail tip.**

**Trivia: I have gotten Pumpkin into like five different fanfics. DON'T BREAK HIS SPOTLESS WHITE RECORD! *bursts into tears and runs away sobbing eating ice cream even though it wasn't given out yet***

* * *

"Okay, long review," Thistlefur yawned, obviously tired from all the questions. Scourge, who was sitting near the back gasped in shock. "Brother!" he yelled and Firestar and Scourge gave each other big hugs and high-fives, and guess what? Even came up with their own secret handshake!

"No, I would never kill Firestar if I knew he was my little bro," Scourge cooed and Firestar high fived him. "Wanna sing the FUN song?" they both said at the same time and Mangoflame screamed. "NO!"

"O-K," they both muttered, looking disappointed.

They all looked at Tigerstar next who was crying. "My death wasn't funny at all!" he cried, tears flowing like a river. "I got cut open for StarClan's sake!" Bluestar held up a sign. 'LOL'

"Shut up!" he snapped. "Hammer? What in StarClan's name is a hammer?" he wondered aloud, feeling even more neglected.

"This is funny to watch the _most evil villain get told_ way to go Pumpkin!" Rainstripe cheered. "And Sasha, I loved you with all my heart, Goldenflower, go eat dung… I used you, and look who I got for it, two goody-two-shoes! But with Sasha, I got daring, lying medicine cats, and drowning kits, and murderous warriors so yeah, I _love_ Sasha," he finished

"Anyway, sure, go collect your endless supplies of ice-cream at the next stop," Blossomstripe joked. "Nah, here ya go!" she handed Pumpkin an endless supply of ice-cream.

"So we don't wanna break his _spotless white record_," Blossomstripe murmured. A light appeared and a huge, long-haired ginger tom appeared in front of them and Blossomstripe, Rainstripe, and Thistlefur's jaws dropped. "Oh, my, god…!"

"He's mine!" Rainstripe shrieked and the three cats got into a huge fight on the stage. "Um, bye guys, see ya next episode! Stay tuned for Warrior Questions!" Mangoflame hurriedly finished before the camera blacked out.

* * *

**Hosts**

**Rainstripe: blue-grey she-cat with pale black stripes and a white underbelly and icy blue eyes**

**Mangoflame: bulky ginger she-cat with white stripes and dark amber eyes and a long tail**

**Blossomstripe: very small grey she-cat with ginger patches and two cream hind legs and dark green eyes**

**Thistlefur: spiky furred, dark grey and silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes, random, violent and loves singing**

**Pumpkinfur: huge ginger tom with white paws, chest, tail-tip and underbelly**

**Okay, would anyone like Mangoflame's mate and kits to visit the show? xD And who should get Pumpkin? Rainstripe, Thistlefur or Blossomstripe… wait a second, Blossomstripe has a mate, and kits too, cut her out of it! Mangoflame obviously forgot haha. Okay, who'll get him? What about Blossomstripe's mate/kits visiting?**


End file.
